1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated currency processing and, more specifically, to a distributed system for tracking bank notes as they pass through an automated currency processing system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Automated currency processors are common in the fields of bulk currency processing and are typically used by central banks, large commercial banks, print works, cash in transit, or other entities that require processing of large amounts of currency.
In operation, bank notes that require processing are fed into the automated currency processing machine by a feeder. The term “bank note” as used herein may generally include bills of different currencies, checks, or other instruments that are typically processed by a banking entity. The bank notes then travel down a high speed conveyor past a number of detector modules which detect various characteristics of the note. For instance, the detector modules may determine denomination, authenticity, bank note condition, or other desired characteristics of a bank note. Based on the characteristics detected, the bank note may then be routed to a number of different pockets for collation or destruction. These pockets may enable the automated currency processing machine to sort notes by fitness level, denomination, origin, authentication, or other desired characteristics.
However, with the increasing complexity of automated currency processing machines, it may be desirable to utilize an increasing number of modules. As the number of modules in the automated currency processing machine increases, it is desirable to develop a central controller that can efficiently track the passage of bank notes through the currency processing machine. It is desirable to develop an automated currency processing machine with a central processor that can handle a large number of modules in real-time and which can facilitate addition (or removal) of additional modules.
The invention may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the invention being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.